


Skok

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Malachor, Post-Season/Series 02, non-canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakoś to sobie trzeba poukładać. Trzymać front, nie robić z siebie ofiary, nie myśleć o czym nie trzeba i skupić się na istotnych kwestiach, najlepiej z bronią w ręku. I jeśli ktoś w ogóle nadaje się na świadka takiego układania, to możliwe, że ewentualnie zaprzyjaźniony Lasat z przeszłością, który chwilowo nie ma gdzie spać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skok

**Author's Note:**

> Po lekturze polskiego tłumaczenia "The New Dawn" przemyślałam sobie ponownie sprawę słownictwa używanego przez bohaterów "Rebeliantów". Jak również posłuchałam sobie bliskich mi mężczyzn rozmawiających piękną, a nawet wyszukaną polszczyzną, powiedzmy, ze mną, a jadących, powiedzmy, potocznie, w rozmowach między sobą. I - bardzo mi przykro - doszłam do wniosku, że w każdym razie Kanan byłby może nie ostentacyjnie rzucający mięsem (napisałam już takiego OC, co rzucał ostentacyjnie), ale raczej niefrasobliwy w kwestii wulgaryzmów. A już na pewno w monologu wewnętrznym. Choć oczywiście absolutnie zdolny do używania ładnego języka (ostatecznie to wykształcony człowiek). Tak że od razu deklaruję, że rating jest z powodów językowych :)  
> Ach, i radzenie sobie z zarostem wzięłam z książki SW "The Lost Stars", której bohater, gdy mu przestają działać tajemnicze środki, zapuszcza sobie brodę. Kanon? Kanon.

Pierwsza myśl Kanana po przebudzeniu brzmiała:  
 _Kurwa, schlałem się jakimś metanolem i oślepłem. I pewno zaraz zabije mnie kwas mrówkowy. Gratulacje, Jarrus. Fajnie. Mądrze. I tak oto odchodzi zakon Jedi._   
Jednak już po chwili zaspany mózg zaskoczył i zaczęły do niego powoli dochodzić fakty. Fakty były niespecjalnie optymistyczne.  
Wróć. Fakty były...  
Fakty były...  
Były takie, że zdławiły mu oddech w gardle i tylko od dzieciństwa wyćwiczona dyscyplina nie pozwoliła mu zareagować nagłą, paniczną agresją. Ślepą.  
Hehe, kurwa mać.  
No dobra. Spokojnie. Bywało gorzej, prawda?  
Prawda?...  
W tej chwili nie bardzo sobie wprawdzie umiał przypomnieć, kiedy konkretnie, ale nie było powodu, żeby popadać w rozpacz.  
Prawda?...  
Usiadł powoli, wymacując krawędź koi, ale natrafił na obcy, obły kształt i wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczora... wróć. Wydarzenia sprzed okresu snu. Nie miał przecież jak sprawdzić, ile spał, dopóki kogoś nie spotka. No więc wydarzenia sprzed zaśnięcia zaczęły po kolei napływać i ustawiać mu się w głowie, gotowe do inspekcji.  
Po znajomej, oswojonej przestrzeni Phantoma wyjście na otwarte tarasy bazy - straszny szok i cholerna panika. Przywitanie... nie, na razie odmawiamy myślenia o tym. Powolny marsz w stronę centrum medycznego, wciąż pachnącego nowością i farbą. Nogi, dygocące z nieproporcjonalnego wysiłku, potrzebnego do uzyskania jakiej takiej pewności ruchów. Hera... nie. Hera, psiakrew, Hera, to też nie był temat na teraz. Diagnostyczna aparatura mrucząca jak lothalski kot. Leżanka, z tą obłą krawędzią. Droid medyczny i wywołany farmakologicznie sen, rekomendowany do diagnostyki i opatrunków tak poważnej rany.  
Najwyraźniej już po wszystkim. Wnioski były - dla względnie inteligentnej osoby - raczej jednoznaczne. Jeśli nie pływał aktualnie w bakcie, a nie pływał, bo niby w jakiej bakcie... Jeśli nadal nie widział, a nie widział... Jeśli oczy - no, to, co tam z nich zostało, jakoś się nie łudził w tej sprawie - łupały okropnym, tępym, pulsującym bólem, to najpewniej znaczyło, że nie ma co liczyć na poprawę sytuacji. Dotknął ostrożnie bandaża z ową deficytową bactą przebiegającego w poprzek twarzy. Trochę z boku, ale i tak zabolało. Pod spodem był obrzęk i pewnie raczej koszmarne oparzenia. _Jakim trzeba być skurwielem, żeby nie tylko kogoś oślepić, ale także oszpecić! Brzydkim skurwielem, to było pewne._  
Centrum medyczne było zupełnie puste - nie słyszał niczyjego oddechu ani wentylatora procesorów droida. Słyszałby je na pewno w tak małym pomieszczeniu. Był sam, sam z upokarzającą świadomością, że najwyraźniej życie pełne ideałów zaprowadziło go do identycznego punktu, do jakiego zaprowadziłoby go dalsze ostre chlanie dziwnych alkoholi: cholernej ślepoty.  
 _I pomyśleć, że nie ma się nawet aparatury niezbędnej, żeby się nad sobą poużalać,_ pomyślał ironicznie. _Usmażone gruczoły i kanaliki łzowe najprawdopodobniej średnio działają. Ha! Teraz przynajmniej będzie zajebiście łatwo zgrywać twardziela._  
Chociaż może nie: oddech jakoś mu tak w trakcie introspekcji przyspieszył i pod mostkiem pojawił się tępy, dławiący ból. Usmażenie tego czy tamtego zupełnie, cholera, nie pomagało. Zanim natomiast zdołał się sam zwyzywać na tyle skutecznie, żeby się przestać łamać, minęło kilka ambarasujących chwil.   
Potem drżącymi rękami chwycił się krawędzi leżanki i ostrożnie poszukał bosą nogą podłogi. Postawił stopę. Potem drugą.   
Koc zsunął mu się z ramion. Kanan wzdrygnął się: było chłodno, więc pewnie trwała jeszcze noc. Miał na sobie tylko podkoszulek i bieliznę, więc po pierwsze należało poszukać ubrania.   
Kto go rozebrał? Ktoś, komu zależało, żeby spał wygodnie. Rękaw podkoszulka pachniał świeżym praniem - czysta bielizna. On sam też czuł się podejrzanie czysto. Zdecydowanie ktoś, komu zależało. Ale przecież o Herze miał nie myśleć, prawda? Tylko o szukaniu ubrania.  
Nie było go w zasięgu ręki. Uch. Jakie to się zrobiło skomplikowane. Zacisnął usta ze złością i zaczął macać dookoła siebie, delikatnie, żeby niczego nie włączyć ani nie przewrócić. Zdecydowanie tego miejsca nie zbudowano z myślą o tłukącym się wzdłuż ścian ślepym kretynie, więc skupił się maksymalnie i starał się myśleć logicznie. Gdzie mogli położyć ubranie? Prawdopodobnie na krześle. Albo innym meblu. Szukajmy zatem mebli.  
Stąpając ostrożnie i cicho, wymacał w końcu tapicerowaną ławkę pod ścianą, a na ławce - złożone w kostkę ubranie. Tak na czuja wydawało się jego: znajoma, pozaciągana bluza z wytartymi mankietami. Znajomy materiał spodni. Znajome sprzączki u pasa. Obok buty, blaster, świetlny miecz, składany nóż. Dalej naramiennik i cała reszta żelastwa. Na ścianie za ławką nic nie wisiało, to dobrze: będzie się można oprzeć przy ubieraniu.   
Powoli, spokojnie. Spodnie, bluza, buty, broń. Brzmiało tak szybko i łatwo, a szło porażająco wolno.   
Nawet nie próbował przypinać zbroi. Jakoś tak się nie spodziewał dzisiaj pojedynkować. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy w ogóle zakładać pas z bronią, ale w końcu stwierdził - a w gardle znowu go ścisnęło - że jakoś trzeba dać ludziom do zrozumienia, że się nie będzie siedziało na dupie i śpiewało rzewnych pieśni. Tylko się trzeba - wdech - zabrać - wydech - do roboty - wdech - i ćwiczyć, ćwiczyć, i jasno pokazywać, że się nie daje, no nie?  
Wydech.   
Szczęknięcie sprzączek, znajomy, kojący dźwięk kliknięcia haczyka do miecza. Gotowe.  
Przejechał kontrolnie dłonią po twarzy. Przedwczoraj łyknął zdobyte przed miesiącem przez Rexa supresanty, więc z zarostem na razie spokój - dwa przyjemne tygodnie co najmniej - ale wolał przynajmniej ogólnie się zorientować, czy prezentuje się jako tako. Pomijając oczywiście cholerną przepaskę. Ale okej. Okej. Wszystko w porządku. Tam gdzie nie poparzony, jak zwykle zniewalający.   
I nawet udało mu się nie zrobić demolki w aparaturze, tylko wkładając spodnie zawadził biodrem o szafkę i zrzucił jakieś lekkie pudełko, ale nic się chyba nie stłukło ani nic. Bardzo dobrze. Posprawdzał pospiesznie zapięcia i guziki, żeby na pewno nie chodzić z niczym nazbyt zniewalającym na wierzchu. Przygładził włosy. I dopiero wtedy zastanowił się, co dalej.  
Z początku wydawało mu się, że to proste: do "Ducha". Do domu. Zająć się rodziną. Ezrą - cholera jasna, Ezrą. Zobaczyć Herę...  
To znaczy, no, nie zobaczyć.  
Wdech. Wydech.   
Ale przecież pewnie i tak najpierw trzeba będzie jeszcze odbębnić jakieś zmiany opatrunków, srunków, zanim wreszcie na dobre dadzą mu spokój. Znowu ogarnął go gniew - oho, persona dorosłego, odpowiedzialnego Jedi jakoś się słabo trzymała. Cóż w tym dziwnego - to pyskaty, bezczelny szczeniak był w nim tym, kto umiał najlepiej przetrwać, więc teraz wyrywał się na wierzch.  
Wdech - wydech.  
Korytarz był łatwy, nawet bardzo łatwy. Pamiętał, że wejściowe drzwi są większe i innego kształtu, niż wewnętrzne do pomieszczeń bazy, bo sam je pomagał podłączać. Ściany usłużnie szły równolegle. Na podłodze nie było niczego szczególnego. Do samego wyjścia -bajka.   
Wciśnięcie guzika i już wiedział, że jest noc: jakieś owady cykały od pustyni, zimne, rześkie powietrze wypełniało nozdrza, a dookoła panowała cisza - wszyscy spali.  
Dokąd teraz?... i tak nie trafiłby do "Ducha" zbyt łatwo, ale nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł dłużej usiedzieć w tym centrum medycznym, bo czuł się w nim obrzydliwie... no, popsuty, niedołężny. Nie mógł się skupić, a miał wrażenie, że przydałoby się pomedytować. Z drugiej strony otwarta przestrzeń bez punktów orientacyjnych była trochę straszna, jak czychająca otchłań.   
Bez punktów orientacyjnych, no dobrze, może, ale przecież były czujniki wyznaczające granicę bazy, prawda? Były rozstawione dostateczne gęsto, żeby na pewno na jakiś wpadł. Prawie na pewno. I popiskiwały. Przecież chyba usłyszy popiskiwanie czujników? Trzeba było tylko dostać się o czterdzieści metrów w dół, do stóp skalno-roślinnej formacji, do której przyklejone były zabudowania bazy. Z tym był, do licha, pewien kłopot, bo dźwig był właściwie tylko platformą, otwartą i niebezpie...  
Kanan zatrzymał się nagle, a na twarzy powoli rozlał mu się szyderczy uśmieszek.   
_Zachowujesz się, Jarrus, nie tylko jak śmierdzący tchórz, ale jakbyś w ogóle nie był Jedi._  
Odwrócił się powoli: tak, twarz owionął mu wiatr z pustyni, z tej samej strony dochodziły też wszystkie te nocne odgłosy. Wyjście z centrum medycznego było całkiem blisko krawędzi. Kiedy wylatywali w każdym razie, nic nie stało między centrum a brzegiem platformy.  
Odetchnął głęboko i poczuł, jak się uspokaja, ale tak zupełnie, do samego środeczka flaków. Gdyby nadal miał oczy, i tak by je w tej chwili przymknął, prawda? No oczywiście, że cholerna prawda. Więc wystarczyło, że sobie wyobrazi, że je zamyka.   
Wdech.   
Wydech.  
I już. Zadziałało. Zamiast krokami stawianymi ostrożnie, jak po linie, teraz szedł pewnie naprzód, przyspieszając, przyspieszając, aż w końcu puścił się biegiem, pełnym sprintem w stronę nocy. Ktoś z tyłu zawołał go po imieniu, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Skupiony, spokojny, pewny siebie, zrobił ostatnie trzy kroki. Wiedząc z najdoskonalszą precyzją, kiedy moment będzie najlepszy, wybił się mocno.  
I skoczył. 

 

*

 

Zeb podbiegł do skraju platformy, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, kiedy wpatrywał się w ciemność, próbując zobaczyć cokolwiek. Skoczył! Na Ashlę, skoczył! A on, psiamać, nie zdołał go powstrzymać!   
\- Cholerny idiota, cholerny idiota - powtarzał drżącym głosem, przeszukując wzrokiem piaszczyste wzgórze poniżej, gotów biec natychmiast do dźwigu i drabin prowadzących na dół. Jak tylko zobaczy, dokąd powinien lecieć. I nagle, zupełnie nagle, ujrzał, jak gdzieś tam, nisko, rozbłyska nikłe, jasnobłękitne światło. Uff - prawie mu się w głowie zakręciło z ulgi.  
\- Kretyn - mruknął dla porządku i pognał na dół, zsuwając się po drabinach szybko, używając wszystkich czterech łap.  
W pół minuty był u stóp bazy - i tam się zatrzymał.  
W mżącym półmroku Kanan był tylko roztańczonym cieniem, ale za to doskonale widać było jego miecz. Świetlne ostrze zakreślało oszczędne, precyzyjne ruchy, zastawiało wyimaginowane ciosy i wypadało naprzód, pięknie, z gracją. Zeb dobrze znał ten taniec - widział go nieraz i zawsze bardzo podziwiał, bo to właściwie nie tyle był trening, ile medytacja. A może trening z medytacją. Medytacja treningu. Cokolwiek. W każdym razie coś bardzo, bardzo metafizycznego. Musiało być bardzo metafizyczne, bo Zeb nie bardzo sobie wyobrażał, jakim cudem ktoś ślepy, ranny, naćpany lekami po nozdrza i na dodatek po czterdziestopięciometrowym skoku był w stanie w ogóle zrobić choć jeden taki ruch. Lasat stał więc w pełnym respektu oddaleniu i patrzył, a jego poczciwe serce krajało się na kawałeczki ze współczucia i podziwu. Przy okazji zaś był gotów w każdej chwili podbiec, gdyby Jedi potrzebował jednak pomocy. No bo powiedzmy sobie.   
Tymczasem Kanan wyraźnie przyspieszył. Krążąc dookoła czujników, wychylał się i okręcał, ciął mieczem to nisko, to wysoko, wyskakując w górę i przyginając się do ziemi. Piach fruwał w podmuchach powietrza rozgrzanego świetlnym ostrzem, a przez powietrze niosły się ostre, wyraźne dźwięki - miecz rozcinał je ze świstem i charakterystycznym brzęczeniem. Oj, nie wyglądało to na sytuację wymagającą czyjejkolwiek interwencji.   
Zeb westchnął i już miał się odwrócić, kiedy nagle zobaczył, że - och, kriff - wykrakał tą ostatnią konstatacją jak szlag i nie są już sami. Tuż poza granicą czujników gromadziły się krykna, zwabione ruchem i ciepłem. Wzdrygnął się, strzepnął uszami, a futro zjeżyło mu się na karku i grzbiecie. No... wstrętne były, no wstrętne, ale przecież nie mógł zostawić Kanana z nimi samego, tym bardziej... teraz. Cholera, dlaczego nie zabrał ze sobą z platformy bo-karabinu!   
...Bo się spieszył, przerażony, oto dlaczego.  
Ale nie było czasu, żeby po niego lecieć. Zeb rzucił się po piachu w stronę szeregu czujników, wołając do Kanana, żeby uważał. W tej samej chwili niebieskie ostrze śmignęło poziomo w powietrzu - i dwa stwory padły martwe, a resztę jakaś potężna moc odrzuciła w tył, na pustynię, skąd z klikaniem i narzekaniem uciekły w popłochu. Kanan opuścił wyciągnięte ręce, tę z mieczem i tę bez, i uśmiechnął się do nadbiegającego Lasata.  
\- Hej - powiedział. - Dzięki, stary.   
Zeb poczuł się niemożebnie głupio, widząc Kanana tak nieporuszonego spotkaniem z niemiłymi sąsiadami, i aż położył po sobie uszy.   
\- Myślałem, że ci się mogę przydać - wyjaśnił z zakłopotaniem. - Ale widzę, że radzisz sobie świetnie sam.   
Ku jego zdumieniu, Kanan obejrzał się przez ramię, dokładnie na dwa martwe krykna.   
\- No... mniej więcej - powiedział z namysłem, jakby zdziwiony.  
Zeb przyjrzał mu się uważnie, o ile się dało po ciemku: nie, Kanan wciąż miał na oczach... na wysokości oczu opatrunek bielejący dramatycznie w mroku.   
\- Czy ty... - zaczął ostrożnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zacząć. Jedi wybawił go z opałów niemal natychmiast.  
\- Czy widzę? No nie. Nie mam czym, wiesz.   
Zeb wiedział. Wieczór na "Duchu" był straszny i ciężki. Z bladą Herą, udającą, że nie płakała, ze sztywną i opryskliwą Sabine i milczącym, zaciętym Ezrą Zeb czuł się radośnie jak na czuwaniu przy zwłokach. Hera wróciła z centrum medycznego, kiedy droid skończył diagnostykę, i poinformowała ich zwięźle, że jest źle i że Kanan wzroku prawdopodobnie nie odzyska. Siedzieli potem razem długo, próbując się nawzajem jakoś pocieszyć, a nawet wspominając ostrożnie Ahsokę. Aż wreszcie Ezra wybuchnął, wrzasnął, żeby jej tak nie odkreślali, bo wcale nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało, i żeby wszyscy się wreszcie zamknęli i nie udawali, że jeszcze coś będzie dobrze. Bo psiakrew nie będzie. Po czym zamknął się od środka w swojej i Zeba kabinie. Zeb ofiarował się więc, że zastąpi wartownika, skoro i tak nie ma gdzie spać. I stał na warcie pięć godzin, zamiast budzić kolejnych rebeliantów, wpatrzony w noc i w migające w centrum medycznym światełka monitorów.  
Wypalone, wypalone, wypalone - obracał w myślach diagnozę, aż w końcu, gdzieś w połowie nocy, i on zapłakał nad okrucieństwem tego wszystkiego, nad Kananem i nad zrozpaczonym Ezrą, i nad Fulcrum pogrzebaną pod gruzami wstrętnej świątyni.  
Tak, że naprawdę nie trzeba mu było mówić, jak się sprawy miały.  
\- Wiem - odpowiedział ochryple. - Powiedzieli ci już?  
\- Nie musieli - wzruszył ramionami Kanan. - Sam dobrze widzę, nie?  
I uśmiechnął się znowu.  
Zeb żachnął się najpierw na ten smętny żart, ale nagle... nagle wydało mu się to niebywale śmieszne i zarechotał serdecznie, patrząc na niewinnie kpiący uśmiech przyjaciela.  
\- Miło widzieć, że się trzymasz - powiedział wreszcie, poważniejąc. - Spanikowałem, jak zobaczyłem twój skok. Myślałem, że...  
\- Przepraszam - przeprosił Kanan. - Skupiłem się na czym innym i nie zwróciłem na ciebie uwagi. Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.  
\- No mam nadzieję, stary - mruknął Zeb, przypatrując mu się uważnie. - Czy dobrze rozumiem, że... że jakoś jednak... odbierasz... obrazy?  
Kanan milczał chwilę; oparł się o czujnik, kopiąc czubkiem buta kamyk.  
\- Sam nie wiem - odpowiedział powoli. - Obijałem się po tej bazie i nagle do mnie doszło, no wiesz, że mam w końcu Moc do dyspozycji.   
\- I ona ci daje jakieś... wskazówki? - próbował zrozumieć Zeb.  
\- Można tak to ująć. Chyba - Kanan wzruszył bezradnie ramionami; żaden z nich nie miał drygu do literackich opisów. Ale Zeb pojął, że w każdym razie coś się dzieje, i odczuwał pewną ulgę. Szkoda oczu, no pewnie, ale jeśli było cokolwiek, co mogło Kananowi pomóc, to naprawdę nie miał zamiaru się na to obrażać.  
\- Nie do końca umiem to wyczuć na razie - powiedział nagle Kanan. - Podejrzewam, że mi trochę to zajmie.  
\- Co? - zdumiał się Zeb. - Przed chwilą walczyłeś z całą bandą tych wstrętnych... bydlaków i twierdzisz, że nie do końca umiesz wyczuć?  
Kanan roześmiał się.  
\- Zabawna rzecz, ale walka jest w tym wszystkim najłatwiejsza. Od dziecka ćwiczyłem z zasłoniętymi oczami. Daj mi miecz do ręki i będę walczył jak przedwczoraj. Albo lepiej. Ale nalać sobie wody do szklanki... Albo wiedzieć, która godzina... Będę musiał pokombinować.  
Zeb pokiwał głową i odchrząknął, kiedy znowu sobie przypomniał, że jego rozmówca nie może tego widzieć.  
\- Albo cmoknąć Herę w usta, a nie w plecy - zażartował.   
Chyba nie powinien był. Kanan zesztywniał, twarz mu się ściągnęła.   
\- Ten problem, być może, rozwiąże się sam - odpowiedział cicho.  
Zeb przez chwilę spoglądał na Jedi, nie rozumiejąc. Po dobrej chwili dopiero zaskoczył - i zareagował odruchowo, waląc Kanana pięścią w ramię (drugą zaś ręką przytrzymując go na wszelki wypadek).  
\- Debilu - warknął.  
\- Ej! - szarpnął się Kanan. - Co ja mogę jej...? Nie mam prawa oczekiwać, że będzie... że jej...  
\- Ble, ble, ble - stęknął Zeb, żałując, że jego widowiskowe wywrócenie oczami nie zostanie docenione. - Melodramatów się na holo naoglądałeś i obrażasz porządną kobietę. Jak spróbujesz jej zrobić teraz krzywdę proponując, że się szlachetnie usuniesz z jej życia, to... O, stary. Dałbyś w ten sposób dupy tak widowiskowo, że na twoim przykładzie uczyliby dzieci w szkołach. Ee. Wróć. No wiesz.  
Kanan prychnął, jego wargi drgnęły, jakby próbował pohamować uśmiech.   
_Dobra nasza_ , pomyślał Zeb, i dodał:  
\- No chyba, że masz ambicję życiową stać się wzorcem w dawaniu dupy, oczywiście. Ale na twoim miejscu to ja bym z nią po prostu porozmawiał, jak już się uspokoisz.  
\- Jestem spokojny - nadmienił Kanan, wiercąc obcasem w piasku. - Jestem wzorcowo spokojny.  
\- E tam - zbył go Lasat. - Już, pewnie. Moim zdaniem jesteś zdesperowany i najpewniej totalnie się pietrasz.  
\- Ach, wiesz lepiej?  
\- Wiem lepiej, stary. Mam pieprzone profesjonalne przygotowanie do wiedzenia lepiej. Aha, i całkiem niemało praktyki w wiedzeniu lepiej.  
Zamilkli, a tymczasem ciemność powoli się rozpraszała i na horyzoncie ciemnofioletowe niebo zaczynało powoli różowieć. Nie, żeby to zrobiło jakąś różnicę Kananowi, więc Zeb powiedział miękko:  
\- Niedługo wzejdzie słońce. Wracamy? Będą się martwili o ciebie.   
\- Nie muszą - mruknął uparcie Kanan. - Skoro sprawdziłem, że dam radę skoczyć na dół, to wszędzie sobie w końcu poradzę. Muszę sprawdzać możliwości i ćwiczyć.   
Zeb zamrugał.  
\- To znaczy, że jednak nie byłeś pewien, czy zrobisz ten skok?- upewnił się niebezpiecznym tonem.  
\- No, prawie. Prawie pewien - wzruszył ramionami Jedi. - Muszę... zaufać Mocy. No wiesz.  
Zeb palnął się łapą w czoło i zrezygnował. Jakby teraz zaczął wrzeszczeć albo rzucać wyzwiskami, to czy coś by to dało? No niespecjalnie. Najchętniej walnąłby teraz tego cholernego idiotę po głowie, ale jakoś tak nie wypadało bić rannego po głowie, no nie? Nawet takiego, co skacze czterdzieści pięć metrów, żeby sprawdzić, co się stanie.  
Zamiast tego westchnął ciężko.  
\- Nie wiem, stary, pojęcia nie mam jak to działa. Najlepiej cię pewnie zrozumie Ezra, jak już wyjdzie z kabiny i przestanie dłubać przy tej szklanej kostce.   
To zelektryzowało Kanana natychmiast. Wyprostował się, zawiesił miecz przy pasie.   
\- Dłubie przy kostce dalej? - spytał. - To ja idę do niego. Najwyższa pora... no wiesz.  
\- Bardzo dobrze - skinął głową Zeb. - Wracajmy.  
Dyskretnym ruchem ręki na ramieniu wskazał Kananowi właściwy kierunek, tak na wszelki wypadek, i Jedi przyjął to skinieniem głowy i lekkim uśmiechem. Ruszyli przed siebie, Zeb cały czas gotów służyć ramieniem, ale nie było to potrzebne. Kanan wysunął przed siebie w marszu lewą dłoń, brwi nad opatrunkiem ściągnęły mu się lekko w koncentracji - dwie chwile, i Zeb musiał solidnie wyciągnąć łapy, żeby za nim nadążyć.  
Kiedy dotarli do windy, Kanan wypuścił powietrze, potrząsając lekko głową. Nogi trzęsły się pod nim nieco i wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Biorąc pod uwagę, że po walce na pustyni był świeży jak stokrotka, wskazywało to wyraźnie, że miał rację i że poleganie na Mocy w bardziej przyziemnych sprawach będzie musiał jeszcze wyćwiczyć. Na razie więc Zeb przytrzymał go szorstko za łokieć i uruchomił dźwig. Platforma ruszyła w górę.

*

To była w zasadzie duża ulga, że tym, kto za nim polazł na pustynię, był akurat Zeb. Z całej załogi on wiedział najlepiej, jak to jest: stracić, i Kanan nie śmiałby nigdy, nawet po odnalezieniu Lira San, czynić jakichkolwiek porównań ani się przy Lasacie skarżyć na... na cokolwiek właściwie.   
Zeb nie miał z nim również relacji, jaką mogłaby szczególnie zmienić i zubożyć utrata wzroku.  
I Zeb, jak sam słusznie zauważył, miał wykształcenie i praktykę. No. Z takimi rzeczami. I nie trzeba mu było przesadnie wiele tłumaczyć.   
Nic dziwnego, że jadąc w górę - naprzemienne pasy światła i cienia, ciepła i chłodu na twarzy i rękach - Kanan nie czuł się zobowiązany do rozmów. Przecież był dobrze zrozumiany.   
Może lepiej, niż sam się na razie umiał zrozumieć w tym wszystkim.   
I naraz pomyślał sobie o tym wszystkim, co czekało na niego na górze: o załodze, o pracy i o ważnych zadaniach, o holokronie i Ezrze, o Sabine, o wyciągniętym chwytaku Choppera.   
I - niespodziewanie, niepewnie - o Herze.   
O.  
Zupełnie, jakby nagle Moc zaczęła płynąć inaczej. Bardziej i bliżej.   
Nie wolno zabraniać sobie myśleć o Herze, pomyślał z nagłą radością, wprost przeciwnie. W myśleniu o niej był triumfalny śpiew Mocy: przenikliwy i potężny, od którego świat nabierał z powrotem kształtów i przestrzeni.   
Kanan uśmiechnął się i delikatnie wybadał Mocą (tudzież wytężeniem uszu), w którym kierunku powinien zwrócić się do twarzy Zeba.   
\- Dzięki, że do mnie zbiegłeś - powiedział z przekonaniem. - I jeszcze raz przepraszam, że Cię nastraszyłem.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał swawolny rechot Lasata.  
\- Mówisz do moich baczków, stary. Ćwicz, ćwicz.   
\- Wkręcasz mnie bezwstydnie.   
\- A skądże. Wprost w kudełki.   
Śmiali się obaj, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na poziomie centrum dowodzenia. Kanan wciąż miał uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy usłyszał kogoś biegnącego szybko po chodniku. Kogoś, kto nagle rozbłysnął przed nim w ciemności jak wschodzące słońce, obraz odciśnięty powidokiem w każdej cząsteczce Mocy.  
\- Hera - mruknął Zeb z boku.  
\- Widzę - powiedział Kanan.


End file.
